The Saviours and The Family
by everykingdombh
Summary: When emma is dran into the dark forest, who will be there to haunt her and will graham find her before regina does? Bad summary, please read and review. set somwhere during season one.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own once upon a time or it's characters.

Emma stumbled through the Storybrooke forest, the smell of damp wood and moss was beginning to overpower her slightly, she wasn't used to being so close to nature for so long anyway. As the dusk sunlight fell through the forest canopy onto her face she had to admit that the forest might have well been from a fairytale, she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but it felt kind of magical to her. Maybe it was just Henry getting into her head or had she just grown used to his frantic ramblings about snow white, and the evil queen. She smiled to herself knowing that Henry would be waiting for her at granny's with her hot coco with a sprinkle of cinnamon ready to talk about their latest "operation cobra" mission. She had grown fond of their secret meetings, even though she was pretty Regina knew all about them. Emma carried on walking for what felt like hours but was most probably only fifteen minutes, she almost jumped right out of her skin when her cell phone started vibrating violently on her belt.

"Emma, get a grip" she huffed to herself under her breathe.

She looked down at the caller ID and saw MM of course meaning Mary Margret, she just let it ring, as much as she wanted to talk to Mary she knew if they started talking, it would get heavy and Emma was not in the mood for another Deep and meaningful conversation. To make up for ignoring the call Emma would pick up some pie while she was a granny's and they could talk face to face in the warmth of their apartment, under the covers like two normal friends. Emma thought for a moment and realised Mary Margret was probably the best friend she had ever had.

It was then Emma noticed how dark it had become, and was getting darker by the second. She looked at the time on her cell phone. 8.00. Crap, she was going to be late for her secret mission meeting. She thought back to the 911 call, trying to decided whether she should carry on looking or turn back.

"Sheriff's office, Emma swan speaking. What's your emergency?"

"I heard... I heard screams and and and gun shot coming from the woods" said a frantic, stuttering voice.

"Okay okay calm down, whats your location?"...

Static as the line went dead. Graham walked over and she filled him.

"Flip you for it." He said in his sexy voice.

She had lost obviously. She pulled her red leather jacket tighter around herself, her white blouse was too thin for a night time hike. She decided to turn back and chalk it all up to a bad day a hoax call. She turned around and stood a little shocked for a moment, she knew it was dark but she could have sworn the trees had moved.

She was getting worried or maybe just paranoid. Whatever had happened freaked her out. She did a full turn on the spot, took a deep breath and walked in the way she thought she had come although it was hard to tell in the pitch black. She picked up her pace but tried to place her feet carefully as not to trip.

Something dark flickered out of the corner of her eye; she snapped her head in the direction and saw nothing. She started to almost jog through the woods convinced she was lost or headed in the complete long direction, trying hard not to panic she stopped and heaved a few painful breathes, in and out.

SNAP, she heard the sound of several twigs snapping, and more and more, closer and louder. She panicked and broke into a full on sprint, terrified of the dark creature stalking her. She ran and ran, she wasn't watching where she was going, she tripped and fell forward, putting her arms out to break her fall, her left wrist snapped back as she smashed here head onto a tree stump. She opened her eyes and felt a daze, the deputy stood up and clutched her wrist in pain, it was then she saw felt the blood running down her face, she felt confused and sick. Down she went and hit floor with a thud. Out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry sat at his booth staring at the hot coco that was no longer hot, he looked at the clock, it was late and Regina would kill him. He was meant to be home an hour ago, but he had to wait for Emma, he wanted to show her the story he wrote, it was about her but he wouldn't let her in on that little secret just yet. He looked at the clock, it said 9.15, and he was worried. The bell above the door rang out and he turned round with his hopes high, he couldn't wait to see her. It wasn't Emma.

"Henry, what are doing here? Your mum is so worried about you, she had me patrolling the streets." Said the sheriff in a voice which calmed henrys nerves and made his hopes rise again.

"Emma, she's worried about me?" the smile creeping across his face as he said it.

Graham looked confused, "No Henry, Regina, now come on I'll drive you home."

"No! I'm not leaving until I see Emma, where is she?" the boy was becoming increasingly distressed and Graham who could see this, as could the rest of granny's could hear his voice shaking.

"Henry, Henry, calm down, what are you talking about?"

"I was meant to meet Emma here for coco at eight o clock but she hasn't turned up, and she wouldn't forget I know she wouldn't, graham something's wrong I know it is"

"Hey kid it's alright, I'll ring her, I'm sure she's fine. She probably went home after she got back from a call out" graham said trying to reassure the boy.

"No Emma's not home, I was coming to find you actually to see if you knew where she was", said the sweet voice.

Graham turned around to see Mary Margret wrapped up in about ten scarfs. Graham couldn't hide the worry on his face any longer and Mary Margret could see it.

"Why don't I take Henry home, and you can check the office" she said nodding, she took Henry's hand and practically dragged him out of granny's and piled him into Emma's beetle that they now shared. As soon as they were out of site, graham ran to his patrol car and flicked on all the lights and sirens and drove as fast as he could to the forest. As he drove up the dirt track his head lights fell onto the other patrol car that Emma had taken. He practically tripped out of the car he was in such a frantic rush. He was so worried, but he couldn't explain why.

"EMMA?" he shouted it over and over. He grabbed his torch out of his car and ran into the woods, he could feel something was wrong, he knew she needed help and he kept moving forward, stopping every few meters to listen, for any sound or sign she was close. His shouts echoed off every tree. He was deep in the forest now and still no sign.

He walked further, until his foot fell on something that didn't feel like a twig, he lifted it slowly and shone his torch down and a little black rectangle came into view, he picked up the plastic box and realised it was a cell phone. It was Emma's cell phone. His heart was in his mouth.


End file.
